Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl
by KittenKez
Summary: JackOC! Meet Elizabeth's younger sister Korinna Swann! Join the naive 16 year old girl as she joins the famous Captain Jack, Will and Elizabeth fighting undead pirates and hunting for cursed treasure!
1. Chapter 1: Can I Have a Dog!

**Chapter One: Can I Have a Dog?!**

"_Yo, ho, yo, ho_

_a pirate's life for me_

_Yo, ho, yo, ho_

_it's a pirate's life for me_

_drink up me hearties, yo, ho…"_

Two young girls sing softly while looking out to sea from the large royal navy ship they're travelling on. Suddenly a man pops up beside the girls, making them jump, the smaller one with brunette hair holds onto the hand of the bigger girl with dirty blond hair. "Quiet, missy's! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call them down on us?"

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" Norrington says sharply.

"They were singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog… mark my words!" Mr Gibbs says gravely.  
"Consider them marked." Norrington quips.

"'Aye, Lieutenant." Mr. Gibbs replies, "Bad luck to have women on board, too. Even miniature ones." He remarks as he walks away.  
"Pirates?" Elizabeth, the older of the two girls, asks.

"You really think that song would bring them here? Oh that would be so exciting!" The smaller girl called Korinna exclaims softly as she squeezes her big sisters hand with excitement. Norrington scowls. "I think not!" He barks sharply. "Vile creatures the lot of them! Do not speak so fondly of them Little Swann." He says harshly, Little Swann, as was what people called her, her sister being Miss Swann, so as not to confuse them, jumps and hugs Elizabeth tightly. Elizabeth scowls at Norrington and opens her mouth to shout at him for scaring her baby sister when he interrupts her by carrying on, "I see to it that any man that sails under a pirates flag get what they deserve, a short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth and Korinna look at each other confused when they see Mr. Gibbs mimicking being hung. Both girls gasp and Mr. Swann steps in. "I think that's enough Captain, I'm afraid of the effect this subject will have on my daughters."

"Actually we find it quite fascinating." Both Elizabeth and Korinna chime in at the same time, Governor Swann gives them a troubled look.

"Yes, that's what frightens me." Elizabeth feels Korinna leave her side and watches as she tries to look over the side rails at the sea, Elizabeth giggles as her sister pouts and then sits down on the edge with her legs dangling over the edge watching the stormy sea from through the railings. Elizabeth turns back around to look for Gibbs so he could tell her a pirate story, but before she can, "Elizabeth," Korinna exclaims softly, "look!" Elizabeth's eyes look to where her little sister's pointing, an umbrella, in the middle of the sea? Both girls gasp as a fiery ship wreck comes into view. Korinna jumps up and Elizabeth grabs her hand as everyone on the navy ship jumps about shouting.

"Lizzie?" Korinna asks softly as the grownups converse about what could have happened. "You don't think that when we sung that song about pirates, we really called them like that Mr. Gibbs said do you?" She asked her soft eight year old voice full of worry and guilt. Elizabeth shakes her head. "No of course not Kori that's absurd!"

"Pirates!" Gibbs whisper yells, everyone looks at him and he shrugs. "I'm jus' sayin' what every ones thinkin'." Governor Swann comes over and scoops up his youngest daughter whose eyes are watery. "That's ridiculous, there's no proof that pirates did this. Maybe there was an accident." He says as he goes back to the grown-ups holding Korinna as she watches Elizabeth over his shoulder, who seems pre-occupied gazing out to sea. "Lizzie?" she asks softly. The adults turn a little, that's when Elizabeth saw it, a boy floating on some wood in the water. Gasping she shouts. "A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Pointing out at the sea. Norrington climbs onto the side of the boat quickly as do the rest of the sailors and see said boy. "Man over board, haul him in!" As he shouts orders Korinna jumps down from her father's arms and runs to Elizabeth. "Do you think he's ok?" Elizabeth shakes her head,

"I don't know Kori let's see." Once the boy was on deck everyone got back to work and Korinna and Elizabeth wonder over to check on the boy who had wet brown hair. Something gold around his neck caught the sisters eyes. "Lizzie, what's that?" Elizabeth picks the medallion up from the boy's chest.

"He's a pirate!" She whispers, Korinna's blue eyes widen. Elizabeth gasps suddenly as the boy takes in a deep breath and grabs the wrist holding the medallion. Elizabeth quickly tries to compose herself. "What's your name?"

"Will, Will Turner." He gasps out.

"Don't worry Will, I'll watch over you." Elizabeth soothes, 'Will' then promptly fell unconscious causing his hand to fall from Elizabeth's wrist, she quickly pulls the gold from his neck and looks at her little sister urgently. "Say nothing about the necklace, we don't know what they'll do if they find out." Korinna nods vigorously and makes a button up motion on her lips. Elizabeth smiles but it was wiped from her face as Norrington suddenly surprises the girls. "Has he said anything?" Elizabeth turns to the Captain and hides the trinket behind her back. "Only that his names William Turner. He's fallen asleep again." Norrington nods. Governor Swann kneels in front of his daughters. "Elizabeth he's under you care until we reach port. Korinna can help you."  
Both girls nod hurriedly as a sailor picks Will up and carries him off, Elizabeth holds up the medallion to the moonlight. Both sisters study the gold when they suddenly see a ship in the distance with black sails, they gasp as their eyes widen.

- - -

Elizabeth's eyes snap open as she wakes up from her dream, well memory. She leans over from her bed and opens her bottom draw, after taking out a fake bottom she picked up the same golden medallion from her dream and gently rubs the thick coat of dust off; after it's clean she latches it around her neck. Suddenly a knock sounds at the door and her fathers' voice comes through. "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth gasps and rushes to grab her dressing gown to cover up the pirate medallion knocking over a chair in the process. Another knock comes this time slightly more urgently. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?" He asks worriedly through the door.

"Come in. Come in!" She half gasps half yells, getting the gown on just as the door opens. "Still at bed at this hour?" Governor Swann asks. Elizabeth smiles slightly in reply as one of the maids that came in with her father opens the curtains wide, blinding her momentarily. "Your sisters not been up long either, took me a while to stir her. You know what Korinna's like in the mornings." Elizabeth couldn't hold in her laugh. Yes her younger sister Korinna was known to be amusingly out of it in the mornings and getting her out of bed is endlessly amusing, shove some food under her nose and she'll practically float out of bed. Try it un-armed then you're in for a rude awakening, most maids come out with black eyes due to Korinna lashing out in a sleepy daze, sleepy daze or no she packs a mean punch for such a petite young woman, though Korinna feels awful about it once she's compus mentus. Needless to say the maids won't go in to wake her up anymore so it's usually up to Elizabeth or sometimes the Governor. Her father's voice snaps her out of her revere. "…have a present for you." Elizabeth smiles happily and snatches the dress out of the box her father opened to her. "Oh it's beautiful." She gasps, and then looks at her father suspiciously. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, can't a father dote upon his daughters." Elizabeth smiles and examines the beautiful creamy dress. Her study of the dress is cut short as a knock interrupts her.

"Elizabeth?" Korinna's soft voice floats through the door. Elizabeth notes she sounds breather than usual and slightly strained.

"Hmm, come in." Korinna opened the door and steps in gracefully. Elizabeth gasps and smiles brightly. "Oh Korinna, you look amazing." Korinna's dress is a beautiful baby blue, her favourite colour, with light pink trim and embroidery, compared to Elizabeth's slender 5'7 frame Korinna has a curvy figure, fairly large bosom that V's into a trim waist and flairs out to rounded hips all packed into short 5'3" of sixteen year old girl. "Why thank you, although I think fathers trying to kill us Lizzie." She says jokingly while fanning herself. Elizabeth steps behind the curtain and the maids start lacing the corset. "What do you-? Uh." She starts but gets cut of as the maids sharply tug and tighten the corset. "Oh, I see." She gasps.

"Oh don't be silly darling, no need to exaggerate, Elizabeth how's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." She wheezes out.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." Governor Swann comments.  
"Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe."

Korinna giggles, "See, I can't breathe, but I'm fashionable at least I'll die in style." she quipped.

Governor Swann scowls at his youngest. "Don't be cheeky young lady its very un-lady like-" Korinna smiles apologetically as a knock comes at the door all the while thinking 'saved by the bell.' "Yes?" Governor Swann asks. The door opens to admit a servant. "There's someone downstairs to see you sir."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Governor Swann excuses himself and leaves the sisters alone with the maids. Elizabeth steps from behind the curtains a second later covering her mouth with her hand as she laughs. "Why do you insist on winding father up Kori." Korinna smiles and admires the dress.

"Oh wow, you look amazing Lizzie. And it's not my fault fathers' sense of humour ran off with the dog."

"We've never had a dog." Elizabeth says. Korinna gives her a look as the maids motion the sisters to sit so they can do their hair, they comply quickly.

"It's an expression although-" Elizabeth cuts her off.

"No! You can't have a dog or horse or cat or anything, so don't even ask again. You can't even take care of yourself, so how do you expect to take care of an animal." Korinna pouts prettily, although she doesn't realize it, that pout has many a suitor bowing at her feet. "Oh fine, I'll leave it… for now." The sisters talk… Ok gossip… quietly while the maids finish up. Once done –Elizabeth's long blonde curly hair is up in a twist with a cream and gold hat that matches her dress and Korinna's long wavy chocolate brown hair is in a simple French plait with a blue, pink and white flower slide above her right ear– they stand as quickly and un-fall-flat on-our-arses-un-gracefully as possible which is quite the feat with the corsets on. "Let's see if father's guest is still here." Korinna exclaims as she shoots out the door almost tripping as the corset restricts her movement. Elizabeth laughs and precedes her energetic younger sister out as Korinna straitens herself up and blushes slightly.


	2. Chapter 2: No Corset Can Keep Me Down

**Chapter 2: No Corset Can Keep Me Down**

Will Turner waits patiently for the Governor in the large entry way, wandering around slightly he fiddles with a sconce his eyes widening when the middle of the three holders brakes off in his hand. Panicking he looks for somewhere to hide the piece, he spots an umbrella holder and drops it in just before the Governor comes down the grand staircase. "Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again." The Governor exclaims. Will bows slightly. "Governor Swann. I have your order." He greets politely while placing a long black case on the table. Opening the case he pulls out a shiny silver and gold sword handing it to the Governor. "The blade is folded steel, that's gold filigree laid into the handle, If I may?" He motions towards the sword, the Governor nods and passes him the blade. "Perfectly balanced. The tangs nearly the full weight of the blade." He throws the blade up into the air, causing Governor Swann to lean back in surprise and catches it again easily: offering it to the Governor hilt first. Governor Swann clears his throat, "Impressive, very impressive. Commodore Norrington's going to be very pleased with this." He sheaths the sword then hands it to Will. "Do pass my compliments on to your master." Will makes a slightly pained look that goes un-noticed by the Governor and replies,

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Both men downstairs are distracted as they hear two sets of soft footsteps descend the stairs. Will's eyes widen as he gazes at Elizabeth and the Governor smiles proudly as he sees his daughters. "Oh Elizabeth you look wonderful, and Korinna, your growing up so fast." Korinna blushes slightly as she notices, and all people go through this, the slightly watery eyes their parents get when they suddenly realise that you're not a child anymore. As Elizabeth sees Will she perks up and opens her mouth to greet him but gets cut off as Korinna also notices Will. "Oh Will, Hello." She exclaims as she leans forward slightly, Will nods to her in greeting and as she's about to bound down the stairs she stops when she sees the glare her sisters giving her for cutting her off. Sheepishly Korinna whispers a 'sorry' to her sister before casting her gaze to the floor. "Will." Elizabeth greets pleasantly as she smiles and heads down the stairs towards both men. Korinna skips down as best she can in the corset cursing softly under her breath once earning a sharp look from her father. She snaps her mouth shut and smiles. "It's so good to see you." Elizabeth continues, "I had a dream about you last night." Will looks shocked, Governor Swann looks slightly appalled and Korinna's eyes widen as she remembers _her _dream wondering if Elizabeth had the same one. "About me?" Will asks in shock. The Governor shifts uncomfortably.

"I don't think that's appropriate Elizabeth." Elizabeth ignores her father and carries on,

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" Korinna's eyes widen more when she re-calls having the same dream the night before.

"How could I forget Miss. Swann." Will replies. Elizabeth leans forward slightly.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth."

"At least once more Miss. Swann. As always." Elizabeth mood sours perceptively and she bites out,

"Yes well good day Mr. Turner." Korinna smiles kindly at Will as her father and sister move to the door.

"Goodbye Will, it's been a pleasure as always and… I think you and my sister would be a great match!" She says chirpily as she bounds off, yes even a corset can't keep her bubbly personality from bounding, leavening a blushing blacksmith as her father calls her to hurry along. "Good day Korinna… _Elizabeth._"


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Eyes

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Eyes**

Captain Jack Sparrow looks out at the sea proudly from his perch on the sails before jumping down, boots splashing in the growing flood of water coming into the boat. Grabbing a bucket he scoops out as much water as he can.

_**A little while later.**_

Standing at the highest point on the ship he sails into Port Royal looking magnificent, never mind the rest of the ship is _under _the water. He steps straight onto the dock and wanders down it. "Hold up there you." A small man with a white wig on shouts, stopping him. "It's a shilling to tie your boat up to the dock," Jack looks to the sunken boat then back at the man, "and I shall need to know your name." Jack smirks.

"What do you say to three shillings only forget the name." He says as he produces said three shillings. The other mans contemplates for a moment.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." Jack smiles and carries on stopping to pick up a purse full of shillings.

_**Coronation.**_

While the coronation goes on around them Elizabeth and Korinna fan themselves while Korinna leans into Elizabeth's side whispering, _"I'm bored! I'm going for a walk on the docks, and this is my chance to slip away."_ Elizabeth's brown eyes widen.

"_Korinna…"_ She looks towards her little sister to scold her only to come face to face with _the pout_.

"Please don't say anything, please, please, please." Elizabeth sighs but they both know that Korinna would have gone anyway.

"Ok, shoo! And hurry." Elizabeth makes a shooing gesture with her hands. Korinna smiles widely and whispers a hurried 'thanks.' To Elizabeth then she's off. Korinna walked all the way down to the docks breathing heavier than usual due to the corset restricting her breathing. "Holy mother I feel like I'm going to pass out!" As she nears the dock to the interceptor she sees a peculiar man, walking with a drunken sway and with beads in his long messy hair, a bandanna peaked out from underneath a worn black leather tri-corn hat. Korinna smiled giddily, he was handsome and he looked a bit like a…

"_Pirate."_ She whispers excitedly and follows him as he makes his way up the dock only to be stopped by two guards.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians." The handsome pirate, as Korinna now dubbed him whether he really was a pirate or not she had no idea, stops.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Korinna has to muffle her giggle at that, and he goes to carry on up the dock, only for the two guards, Murtogg and Mullroy she thinks their names are, to step in his way again.  
"Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" He asks.  
"Someone's got to make sure that this dock stays off-limits to civilians." Murtogg replies.  
"It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me... that a ship like that one, makes this one here seem a bit superfluous, really." Jack says motioning to the large Dauntless and then to the smaller Interceptor.  
"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." Murtogg informs.  
"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catch-able: The Black Pearl." Jack says.  
"Well, there's no _real_ ship as can match the Interceptor." Mullroy laughs.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg says.  
"No, it's not."  
"Yes it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"  
"Yes."  
"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"  
"No."

"No."  
"But I have seen a ship with black sails."  
Korinna giggles as the navy guards fight and the handsome pirate slips by un-noticed.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're telling me?"

Murtogg nods his head yes while grinning goofily. "No."

Korinna watches fascinated as the man pretends to captain the Interceptor.

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor-" Mullroy says triumphantly as he goes to look at the man only to find he's not there and then spins around to see him on the interceptor. "Hey you, you don't have permission to be aboard there mate!"

Korinna giggles and steps out of her hiding place as the guards run up onto the boat to the man. "Sorry it's just, it's such a pretty boat… _ship_." He says, correcting himself.

"What's your name?" Murtogg asks.

"Smith! Or Smithy if you like." Mr. 'Smith' responds.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asks.  
"Yeah, and no lies." Murtogg shouts.  
"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out."

"I said no lies."  
"I think he's telling the truth."  
"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack says.

"Well, I think he's telling the truth." Korinna interrupts. All three men look towards her in confusion. Although Jacks look soon turns from confused to gleeful once he looks the beautiful young woman from head to toe.

"Uhh… Miss. Swann, you shouldn't be here." Mullroy says worriedly.

"Yes, this man could be dangerous." Murtogg whisper shouts.

"I should think so if he's going to commandeer a ship from Port Royal and raid, pillage and plunder." Korinna says amused while walking passed the two guards before they can comprehend that she's going _towards_ the strange and probably dangerous man. "Hello Mr. Smith," she gives him a look indicating she knows that isn't his real name. "I'm Korinna Swann, pleasure to make your acquaintance." She says politely while offering a dainty pale hand and curtsying slightly. Jack smirks at the young woman, taking the offered hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"Oh no, the pleasures all mine. Really." He watches as a blush paints her fair cheeks. "And may I say you are absolutely beautiful, especially those eyes. Just like the sea." Korinna blushes even harder while smiling shyly.

"Why thank you Mr. Smith, your eyes are quite lovely too." Which she knew was an understatement, his eyes looked like rich melted chocolate and she couldn't help but get lost in them. Murtogg and Mullroy step forward clearing their throats, "Miss. Swann…" Mullroy starts but was cut off by said young girl.

"Calm down Mr. Mullroy, if he wished me any harm he would have hurt me already." Jack smiles charmingly at the young Miss Korinna Swann and she smiles back sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4: Swann Dive

**Chapter 4: Swann Dive**

**Korinna POV**

I wondered how Elizabeth was handling the ceremony and if Norrington had had the guts to propose yet, I'd been gone for a while now. I felt bad that I was here listening to 'Smithy's' fascinating story while she was stuck at that ceremony. Father was probably going to have a heart attack when he realises I'm not there. I was brought out of my guilty musing by Mr. Smith's voice. "-and then they made me their chief." I instantly forgot all guilt and smiled widely. He was so fascinating. He gave me a smile which I happily returned.

Murtogg and Mullroy were similarly amazed and enthralled by the tale. Suddenly we saw a girl fall off the wall high up on the fort and into the sea. Jack looked at Murtogg and Mullroy. "Will you be saving her then?"

Mullroy shook his head "I can't swim." Mr. Smith then looked to Murtogg who shook his head. Slightly getting over the shock I concentrated on the yelling. _"Elizabeth!" _I heard the commodore shout faintly. My whole body froze and suddenly I flew to jump in and save my sister.

"ELIZABETH!" I screamed frantically. Mr. Smith grabbed me around my petite waist.

"Calm down Miss Korinna." He then handed me off to Murtogg. "Keep her from drowning herself." He ordered sternly. Murtogg kept hold of me as I thrashed slightly in his grip. I watched as Mr. Smith quickly took of his hat, coat, sword and belt, handing them to Mullroy, then executed a beautiful swan dive. I stopped struggling when I realised that Elizabeth would be fine. Mr. Smith would save her. Just after he dived in, the water rippled ominously. Murtogg and Mullroy looked at each other puzzled before shrugging it off. I grabbed Mr. Smith's affects from Mullroy, surprising him and I tore off down the boat to the docks were Mr. Smith was with Elizabeth. Murtogg and Mullroy followed closely behind. Once we reached them Murtogg and Mullroy helped pull Elizabeth and Mr. Smith up onto the dock. I was feeling _soooooo _light headed after running in this corset. But I shook myself out of it. _Elizabeth almost drowned focus. _Of course with my vision swimming, focusing was harder than normal. I knelt down next to Mullroy and Murtogg clutching Mr. Smiths affects to me like they could save me.

Mullroy checked for a pulse, "Not breathing!" he exclaimed worriedly. I almost past out right then and there. '_No! She has to be okay.' _I thought frantically.

"Move!" Smith ordered. Murtogg and Mullroy moved out of the way quickly helping me with them. I gasped and watched as he pulled a knife from the pile of effects I was holding and cut the strings of her corset pulling it off and handing it to Murtogg. My eyes widened as Elizabeth coughed up some water and her eyes snapped open. I smiled widely then I noticed that she was wearing the golden 'pirate' medallion and I also noticed the way Mr. Smith was looking at it, it made me pause and I watched as he lifted it slightly to look at it better. "Were did you get that?" He asked curiously.

I gasped when suddenly there was a musket pointed at his neck noticing everyone for the first time. I helped Elizabeth up as Father hurried over and covered her with his over coat. He looked at Mullroy scandalized when he saw the corset; Mullroy dropped the corset and pointed at Mr. Smith. Father gave him a stern look, "Shoot him!" He ordered I shot in front of him and Elizabeth objected as well.

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?!" She said outraged. Although I think everyone was more surprised I was stepping in. Usually I was the quite one that softly interjected when I disagreed and Elizabeth was the one that spoke up and stepped in. But I really liked Smith and I wasn't going to let them kill him for saving my sister.

"I agree with Elizabeth! That's not fair father! He saved Elizabeth's life! How can you order his death like that?!" The harsh conviction, anger and outrage in my tone shocked everyone, even me! The Commodore smiled and stepped forward.

"I agree Little Swann," he said using my nickname, "I believe some thanks are in order." I smiled brightly at the new Commodore and stepped aside as Mr. Smith stepped foreword. The Commodore offered his hand and Mr. Smith hesitated. He turned his head slightly to me and I smiled encouragingly at him. He smirked at me before focusing back on Commodore Norrington and taking the offered hand. Norrington suddenly grabbed the hand Mr. Smith offered and hiked up the sleeve to show a P branded on his lower forearm. My lips parted slightly, he really _was _a pirate, and I tried not to smile. I had met a real pirate. Norrington's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we." He then pushed Mr. Smiths sleeve up some more to reveal a… Tattoo… I recognised the sparrow flying over the sea to the sunset/rise, but from where? _Why would I know a tattoo that belonged to a pirate? _Commodore Norrington continued, "Well, well what do we have here? J-" I cut off Commodore Norrington without meaning to, really, it just popped into my head and I blurted it out, bad habit of mine.

"Jack Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow!" Everyone's heads swivelled to me some glaring some shocked some amused and one appreciative that one being Captain Sparrows. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and smiled sheepishly. "Umm... Uh... Err…" I mumbled embarrassedly. I was saved anymore embarrassment by my Father declaring suddenly. "Hang him!" I was still clutching Jack's affects to my chest only remembering when the Commodore moves over to look through them. "As these are not yours little Swann I assume you're holding them for Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain!" Jack and I say simultaneously which earned me an extremely appreciative glance from Jack and a scowl from My father and Commodore Norrington who promptly picked up the gun and began looking it over, "No additional shots nor powder, a compus that doesn't point north," He stated after putting the gun down and grabbing the compus, he then pulled the sword out of its sheath slightly, "And I half expected it to be made of wood." He mocked. "You are without doubt the_ worst _pirate I have ever heard of." Norrington sneers as he takes the affects from me to give to Mullroy to hold, I struggle slightly but it makes no difference. Jack smirks.

"Ah, but you _have _heard of me." I muffle a giggle, apparently not quick enough as I'm shot a bunch of scowls from everyone, well apart from Jack who smiles at me charmingly. Norrington's nostrils flare in anger and he grabs Jacks arm and walks him over to be cuffed. Elizabeth brakes away from our Fathers protective embrace and we both scramble after them. "Commodore I really must protest! Pirate or not this man saved my life." I moved from the side to stand in front of Capt. Jack again. My Father started only for me to glare fiercely at him and the Commodore. "NO! He saved my big sisters life and he didn't do anything wrong. You have no right Commodore-"

"No right?! It is my job to protect this port from pirates and-" I cut of the Commodore, shocking myself and everyone else by letting out a strangled shriek. "Oh my god! He's a man just like everybody! Not all pirates are scumbags like all of us stuck up rich snobs like to make out! Some people just want to live free! Why is that so wrong?!" I yelled.

"One good deed is not enough redeem a man of a life time of wickedness!" The Commodore states, ignoring my comments, and although my father didn't press the issue I could see by the look on his face I was in _so much trouble_. "Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack quipped. I hear as the cuffs are clamped on his wrists. "Indeed." The commodore says only sparing Jack a glance.


	5. Chapter 5: Sword Fights and Real Smithys

**Hey guys! Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I'm glad ya'll are enjoying this story. Sorry it's been so long but I had trouble with this chapter and trying to type up the action scene. So, I took the easy way out and didn't add it I cut to Korinna. I hope people who read this have seen the movie lol. Anyway I took ages with this chapter, _but_ as I was struggling with that I moved ahead and did the next two chapters so you won't have to wait long for them I just need 2 look them over before I post them =D I apologize for the ramble =P Hope you enjoy this chap, it's one of my worst lol. Voila!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sword Fights and **_**Real**_** 'Smithy's'**

**(Korinna's POV)**

I back up so I'm behind Elizabeth and right in front of Jack. "Fair enough." Jack says clearly, then so only I can hear, _"Sorry luv."_And his cuffed hands are over my head before I can blink. He pulls me to his chest quickly the cold metal chain across my neck barely biting my skin. Now if he really wanted to hurt me he could have. Its self preservation and I know he won't hurt me so I only pretend to look uncomfortable and affronted. My father, Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth all start and the Commodore's men level their weapons as my father grabs Elizabeth to him and away from danger while he stares at me worriedly. "No! No don't shoot! Lower your weapons!" My father shouts frantically.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington my affects please... And my hat!" He says condescendingly as I try not to giggle, I mean I'm only 5'3 and he has to practically kneel to be shielded by me. Elizabeth would have been a better choice but I'd gotten in the way. "Commodore!" He yells as Norrington doesn't move to fulfil his request. Commodore Norrington turns and grabs Captain Sparrows affects from Mullroy, meanwhile Jack bends his head slightly to talk in my ear softly. "Now Korinna luv, if you wouldn't mind." He says gesturing to his affects that are now being held out in front of me by Commodore Norrington. I watch as my father and Elizabeth seem to simultaneously glare at Jack and look at me softly and worriedly thinking I'm too frightened to put up a fight. I take the effects from Norrington and Jack takes the gun from the top of the pile before aiming it at my head. This makes me clam up slightly but he soothes me with a soft, _"Don't worry luv."_That no one else sees or hears as he shuffles me around to face him. I start attaching his sword belt and make sure everything's on it like his compass and dagger without him having to ask. I can see Jack smiling down at me in a way I don't understand which makes me blush and I can feel his and everyone else's eyes on me. I stand on my tippy toes placing his hat on his head then wrap my arms around his broad chest to put his shoulder holster on and buckle it up.

**(Jacks POV)**

I smirk at the Commodore and Korinna's father and sister as I feel her wrap her arms around me to buckle up my shoulder holster, which presses her breasts against my chest. I must say I haven't met such a fair woman in... well ever. Don't get me wrong the older ones pretty too, but their two different kinds of pretty. Korinna is sweet and short with lovely curves, an angelic face that has the most mesmerising eyes that remind me of the sea and moves with natural grace. The other Swann... Elizabeth, I think, is tall and slender with a more defined face and moves with a more refined grace, which looks less natural. I'm surprised when Korinna's soft voice whispers to me. _"Be careful."_ I 'hmm' slightly in thanks and spin her around quickly.

"Gentlemen, my ladies, this will be the day that you will always remember as the day you _almost_caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" And with that I push Korinna forward gently but forcefully into the waiting Red coats giving me a few seconds to spin around grab a rope kick a crank and off I go, flying up into and through the air. I faintly catch an, "Well _now _will you shoot him!" and rifles shoot past me, "Ah!" I yell before I land on a wooden beam as more rifles shoot by me and throw my cuffs over a rope which goes across the docks.

**(No POV) **

Once he lands he wobbles for a moment and then runs full speed down the street. Seeing a statue he hides behind it and waits for the redcoats to pass. Once they do he steps out from behind and looks up to see a smithy sign. Smirking he wanders in and looks around. Seeing a fat greasy man asleep in a chair surrounded by empty rum bottles Jack carefully walks over and then promptly pokes him a few times. Getting no reaction he goes to turn around and walk away then swings back around and yells, "**WOAH!**" Waiting a few seconds with no response Jack shrugs and goes up to the work bench ...

**(Korinna's POV)**

I watch amazed as Jack makes his escape, while "accidentally" tripping over and delaying the redcoats until I'm passed to my father who is hugging both me and Elizabeth protectively now. I try wriggling out of his and Elizabeth's hold discreetly but they... just... won't... _budge_! Grrr! As the adrenaline fades I gasp slightly for breath as my lungs can't take the restriction of the corset anymore and I gasp out a _"can't breathe"_ before falling limp in my father and sisters embrace as the world goes black.


	6. Chapter 6: Good Girl

**Chapter 6: Good Girl**

**(Korinna POV)**

My eyes flutter open and I realise it's late and I'm no longer at the docks. I'm home in my room with a maid buzzing around me trying to make me comfortable. I also notice I'm in my night clothes and not the dress and corset.

After dismissing the maid I walk out and sit on the balcony in my bedroom swinging my legs back and forth over the edge staring out at the sea that shone like dark amethysts. It is beautiful.

A light breeze ruffles my night dress and I wrap my arms around myself. I'm upset and annoyed that after Jack saved my sister they still condemn him to hang. It isn't right, he's a good man, if he wasn't my sister probably would have drowned. So where's the justice in that!

Yes he held me at gunpoint but I'm glad he did. I mean if he intended to hurt me he would have, he just needed a shield, someone Commodore Norrington and my father wouldn't risk harming. If he hadn't of gone into the blacksmiths Will wouldn't have slowed him down, not that I blame Will, he's like the big brother I never had, but it's a shame Mr. Brown got all the praise.

Urghh! That stupid Norrington! It's his fault!

Calming myself down I felt ashamed, he wasn't a bad man either, it wasn't his fault it's his job. But I still wish Captain Sparrow wasn't going to be hung.

Eyes lighting up I decided _I_ am going to break Jack out, if I'm so against it I should do something right?

With that thought I shoot up and run to my wardrobe. Shuffling through all the dresses I finally find one that won't hinder me. The burgundy sleeveless bodice over a white short sleeved shirt was plain as was the simple black skirt, no layers thank god so it wouldn't be too heavy, I quickly change from my night dress into the cotton dress and grab the simplest slippers I have, black round-toed with a barely there heal and a thick strap over my foot. Slipping them on I lock my bedroom door and run to the balcony shimmying over the side and grab onto the rose trellis, slowly making my way down so as not to alert anyone and being careful of the thorns.

Once down I sneak out the servant's entrance and make my way to the prison careful of the patrolling red coats. Once there I pat myself on the back, who knew I was so sneaky!

I flatten myself against the wall to the right of the door and peek around the corner to see two red coats guarding the prison entrance. Should have expected that.

As I'm contemplating how exactly I'm going to get in I'm distracted by a loud 'boom'. Looking down to the port I see a large ship with black sails firing on Port Royal… my _home. _Watching as the pirates climb into their small row boats and come to shore I can't shake the feeling I've seen that ship before. Looking at the ship properly I recognize it instantly as the one me and Elizabeth had seen eight years ago, while I was stuck in my thoughts I didn't notice the pirates come to shore but the noise cut through my mind and brings me back to reality.

I look around in horror as they kill people mercilessly gasping when I hear a vulgar chuckle from my right. Turning my head slowly I watch as a grimy pirate smiles lecherously at me,

"Well, well look ah' you, ain't you a pretty little thin'. Wha' are you doin' ou' so lay' on your own, by the prisons no less." He whispers darkly as he inches closer. I freeze in fear. _Oh god oh god oh god! Move you fool move! _I scream at myself but I can't I'm frozen in place, eyes wide, breathing frantic. The mans rough dirty hand clamps on my smooth upper arm effectively snapping me out of my daze and my other arm snaps out slapping him soundly. Shocked the man stumbles back giving me a chance to dart around the corner screaming. The guards usher me behind them as they fight the pirate that chases me around the corner. I can't help but smile when the guards and pirate get distracted and I'm left right next to the prison entry. Without further ado I lift my skirts slightly so I won't trip and carefully make my way down the steep stone steps.

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long in updating but I have a small attention span :P _

_And I've got some serious block but I have the next chap ready to uplaod XD_

_Again sorry! _

_And sorry in advance for the fact I've got nothing after chap seven and with my writers block you may be waiting a while again._

_So Sorry!! _

_I know you all think I suck._

**Kez.**


	7. Chapter 7: Damsels in Distress and Doggi

**Chapter 7: Damsels in Distress and Doggies**

**(Jacks POV)**

I sit at the back of my sell with my hat covering my face listening as the prisoners in the cell to my right whistle and call the dog holding the keys while shaking a bone through the bars. "You keep doing that and the dog is _never _going to move." I say, I mean really, their starting to give me a headache the poor dog must want to jump off the fort.

"Oh, well, sorry we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One comments sarcastically. I snort and let my mind wonder to that delectable strumpet Korinna, on second thought I wonder how old she is she can't be more than 18, sudden cannon fire knocks me out of my musings. "I know those guns!" I exclaim hopping up to look out the window. "It's _The __Pearl_." I whisper lovingly.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories, she's been praying on ships 'nd settlements for near' ten years. Never leaves any survivors." One of the prisoners next to me says. I spare him a glance. _Well aren't you a bright spark!_ I think sarcastically. "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?"

I and the rest of the prisoners are startled by a scream right next to the prison. My eyes wonder to the steps leading up from the prisons. There's a scuffle and then light footsteps are heard padding down the stone steps. All the prisoners including myself watch as two small feet come down in-cased in black slippers followed by pale perfectly shaped ankles, I practically hear the other prisoners salivating, and a black skirt that is being hiked up slightly, so as not to trip, by dainty hands with a few delicate rings on that I know I've seen before. _Now, now what do we ave 'ere? Why would sweet little Korinna sneak out to the prisons. _I can't help but be slightly proud she snuck out just to see me. As she comes into view she comes straight to my cell looking at me with those amazing blue eyes. The prisoners are calling and whistling at Korinna just as they had been the dog. I smirk down at her as I step away from the barred window and saunter across the cell to her.

"What's a lovely being such as yourself doing out at such a late hour and in this god awful place?"

**(No POV)**

A blush covers Korinna's pale face as she stutters out, "I-I just wanted to make s-sure you were okay." she then spins round and hops over to the key guarding dog. "Hello Scruffy," she coos as she squats to the doggy's level and starts petting him, "how are you? Hmm, now will you drop those keys for me sweetie?" She asks as the dog barks, thus dropping the keys and lays down then rolling on his back, the prisoners gape, Jack included, as she rubs his tummy and grabs the keys. "Thanks!" She chirps giving the dog one last rub on the stomach and scratch behind the ear. Jack watches her chest intently as she skips over, bouncing, to his cell with the keys. "Oh and I thought while I was visiting you Captain, that I could accidentally open your cell. You know, _by accident_ of course!" Jack smiles widely and nods.

"Oh, of course, of course. Just get me outta here!" Jack steps back as she finds the right key and twists it in the lock, suddenly there are hurried footsteps and a scraggly looking pirate jogs down the stone steps. Korinna's head turns and Jacks' hackles rise as the pirate grins lecherously at Korinna causing her to pale.

"You!" She whispers as the filthy cur lunges for her, she slams open the cell door surprising the pirate and hitting him with it. Jack smiles and goes to get leave, and beat the disgusting letch, while the pirates dazed, only to stumble to a stop as Korinna slips into the cell quickly locking it and scrambling over to the farthest corner away from the prisoners and the pirate cur.

Jack smiles as he knows the keys are with him and once the filthy pirate sods off he can get out. And he will sod off because although Korinna is extremely delectable, pirates have no patience and it would be easier to just get back to pillaging and looting. Jack's right as the Pirate sneers and then grins as screams and fighting reach his ears and he runs out of the prison. Korinna crawls forward and leans on the bars at the front of the cell watching the stone steps wearily. Jack kneels next to the shaking girl, "Luv?" He asks softly as not to startle her and gently places a big hand on her shoulder causing the poor girl to shriek and jump which in turn causes the keys in her hands to fly across the room. Jack curses lightly as Korinna stares at him wide eyed.

"Oh, oh. I'm so sorry!" She babbles as she shakes clearly still terrified about everything. Without thinking Jack sits back and pulls her into his lap as he rocks back and forth soothing her.

"Shhh luv, s'okay. Wasn' yer fault. Shhh sweetheart. Good ol' Capt'n Jack won't let no one hurt you luv." Jack's surprised at himself, it's not like him to be gentle with women, but something about Korinna, her naivety and innocence made Jack want to make sure no harm came to her, she didn't deserve it. He slows his rocking to a stop as she clutches his shirt tightly and buries her face into his chest, her sobs already stopping. Jack watches forlornly as the dog trots to the keys, snapping them up and sits back on his haunches. Korinna pulls her face from Jacks chest and looks up at him then to the window as the sounds of the battle and cannons drew her to it. Jack stands, bringing her up in his arms with him easily and then gently places her down on her feet.

"Why are they attacking Port Royal Jack? We didn't do anything to them." He doesn't answer as she climbs on the concrete cot and looks out the window completely absorbed in the horrifying scene playing out in front of them. Jack joins her at the window.

..."I'm in so much trouble when my father finds me gone and locked in a cell with you."


End file.
